1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a control signal indicative of a rollover condition of a vehicle. The control signal is preferably used to actuate a vehicle occupant protection device, such as a pretensioner for a vehicle seat belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to sense movement of a vehicle, such as tilting or rolling movement, for use in automatically actuating a safety device in a motor vehicle.